The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a brush holder apparatus. Specifically, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to a brush holder apparatus having a brush terminal that facilitates installation and removal thereof without the use of any tools.
Conventional dynamoelectric machines include a rotor having windings that conduct electrical current during operation of the machine. As the rotor rotates, rotating elements are used to conduct current to the rotor windings from a source external to the rotor. The rotating elements such as collector rings or commutators make contact with brushes to conduct the current. As the brushes are stationary with respect to the rotating elements, the brushes, which are made of carbon, wear due to friction and need periodic replacement.
In many commercially available systems the brush terminal must be installed and removed with tools, as these operations cannot be done manually (or by hand). There is a potential hazard when using tools around energized dynamoelectric machines, as the tool could be dropped and damage the machine or technician. Even in dynamoelectric machines that are not energized, dropping a tool can cause work delays or possibly machine damage.